megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Belberith
Belberith , also known as Balberith is a demon in the series. Appearances *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Tyrant Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor: Bel Race, Boss *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Bel Race, Boss (All routes except for Yuzu's route) - Final Boss (Yuzu's 8th Day route only) History Baal-berith was the god of a Canaanite city who later came to be viewed as a demon by Christian demonologists. In the Book of Judges, his temple was destroyed after the king Abimelech quelled the rising of his subjects. In Rabbinical literature, the idol Baalberith which was worshiped by the Hebrews after the death of Gideon was identical with Baal-zebub and was worshipped in the shape of a fly. The name berith means "covenant". Profile ''Devil Survivor Belberith is the demon that inherited the biggest part of the original Bel's power, and also his memories. As such, he carries on Bel's lust for revenge against God. At the time of the game's happenings, he already has absorbed a number of other Bel demons, and has both Jezebel and Belzaboul under his command (even if the latter only obeyed him as part of Lucifer's orders). He is worshiped by the Shomonkai as a god, and their belief in him gives him power. Belberith is driven by revenge against God. While powerlust is also a part of Belberith's personality, he will gladly forego his own desire for power if it means the new King of Bel will continue his crusade against God. He is designed as a mishmash of several preexisting demons (Baal, Bael, and Belphegor) fused to a fleshy mass with many spider legs protruding from it. ''Overclocked'' Belberith retains his role in Overclocked, except that now he is fought as the final boss on Yuzu's 8th Day. It is revealed by Naoya that he arrived while the party escaped the day before, resulting in the government calling off their final option (as the UEM Field would simply empower him). During the last battle, Honda asks him for power in order to resurrect his son. Belberith initially agrees, and calls in Baphomet to assist him. When the player defeats Baphomet, Belberith responds to Honda's further requests to see his family again by killing him. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Belberith has leftover data from the first game, seen as a compendium entry: Stats ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Devil Survivor'' Day 7= |Mystic= Null |Skill= Mabufudyne Maziodyne Mighty Hit |Passive= Victory Cry Beast Eye* Attack All |Boss= - }} |-| Bel Rush= |Mystic= Null |Skill= Ziodyne Maziodyne Mighty Hit |Passive= Victory Cry Beast Eye* Attack All |Boss= - }} |-| Yuzu's 8th Day (Overclocked)= |Mystic= Null |Skill= Mabufudyne Maziodyne Piercing Hit |Passive= Victory Cry Beast Eye* Attack All |Boss= - }} Gallery Trivia *On Yuzu's 8th Day in Overclocked, part of Belberith's speech is left untranslated in Japanese. *In Devil Survivor 2, Belberith, Jezebel and Beldr have leftover data. All three can be registered in the Compendium with full explanations, and are next to Belial and Beelzebub in the game's list. This may imply that all of the Bel demons were planned to be in the second game, perhaps as bonus bosses, but only two were fully added to the final game. Belberith is lacking an image in his status page, but functions more or less the same as he did in the first game. See Also * Berith Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Semitic Mythology Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Final Bosses